Anyway you want it (that's the way you need it)
by szolnok09
Summary: Just a litlle fun with the boys in Jack's office, if you've read from me you should know what to expect by now. Warnings: sex, oral, SMUT Jack being Jack, and Ianto being Ianto, or at least I hope so


Title: Anyway you want it (that's the way you need it)  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Spoiler: none, that I know of  
Warning: slash, M/M kissing. sex, ect. Don't like it don't read it…

Ianto knocked on Jack's office's door before he entered then closed the door behind him to make sure nobody would disturb them.

"Ianto, how many times I have to tell you that there is no point of knocking?"

"Sorry, Sir. Good habit. Your coffee."

"Thanks, Ianto" said Jack without looking up Ianto.

"Is there any problem, Sir?" asked Ianto while he was moving to the back of his boss' chair.

"Nothing, I was thinking, that's all..." he stopped speaking, because Ianto started massaging his shoulders. Ianto had to force himself to stay at his lover's shoulders and not to go lower (and lower and lower) with his palm. But as a moan left Jack's mouth, all of his strength left him as well and his hands went down in the line of the braces. He leaned forward as he reached Jack's belly and found himself in line of one of Jack's earlobes, which he had to lick just to call forth another moan from his boss' throat.

"Ianto, correct me, but if I'm right, you said that with this kind of behaviour, there would be no work done." Jack managed to say a little breathless.

"I know, and if you don't want to..." and with that he started to move away.

"Ohh... I don't said that" Jack caught Ianto's hands near his shoulder to stop him. Ianto, with an evil grin, leaned forward to capture his lover's lips and his hands moved lower again, toward Jack's lap. When they needed to come up for air, Ianto turned Jack's chair slightly to get better access to the immortal's groin, knelt down and tucked Jack's shirt out of his trousers. He took it out of the way a little and started to lick and suck the exposed skin to gain whimpers and moans from his captain. After a while he palmed the bulging in Jack's trousers and looked up to the man:

"Are you sure about that problem, sir, because I think I've found something that might need my attention. Can I help you with that problem? I think I can sort it out in no time." mumbled Ianto from Jack's crotch.

His hands slowly undid Jack's belt when they heard the office door's opening. Both of them looked at each other and froze in middle movement. In a matter of an instant Jack managed to regain the control of his body and turned his chair back to his table which caused Ianto to get stuck under Jack's table between his legs with a very good view for his previous target.

The Welshman struggled for a while, he didn't seem to find a place where he was well-hidden and also cozy. Eventually he had to come to terms with the fact that the position he was looking for was to push Jack's legs open and settle between them getting closer to the erection Jack was sporting. Ianto eventually turned to his previous task and continued to open the older man's fly, despite the hand that tried to battle his away.

"Hi, Gwen!" Said Jack closing the file which was open in front of him to projecting the image he was listening carefully what the other has to say. "What can I help you with?" continued, sending Ianto a message he should stay put while the woman was in the office.

However, after Ianto got settled and had nothing to do he started to get bored and because the only thing he could do was in front of him he took the task back in hand, literally. He pulled closer Jack's chair, the movement looked like Jack himself moved the chair closer so he could lean on the desk. This not just shielded Ianto better from Gwen but also made Gwen think she should sit in the chair in front of Jack's desk. Jack groaned internally knowing full well this meant he wasn't getting Gwen out of his office as soon as he would like it. When Ianto freed his price, he started stroking it happily and watched it twitch and throb in his hand.

Jack grinned at Gwen showing his gigawatt smile which faltered a bit in the end, because Ianto choose the exact moment to lap up the leaking pre-cum from the slit. Luckily for Jack Gwen already launched into her story so she hadn't noticed the slip.

"So I was doing the report of the weevil seeing on the other evening, and I wanted to check with you, if that's ok?" Started talking Gwen then looked at Jack for a reaction if she should continue. Under Ianto's ministrations Jack only had the willpower to nod at the women in front of him, and looked down to the file pretending reading it, but not really knowing what was happening over the table.

After Ianto noticed that his warning was left unnoticed he decided to turn to dirtier tactics to get Jack get rid of Gwen so they could continue where they left off before they were disturbed. Inspirated by this thought he wrapped his mouth around the other men's erection's head and run his tongue around it then sucked on it. He repeated the action a few times before pulling off to concentrate again on the conversation to survey where it was heading and to find out what he should do to hurry Jack up.

Jack managed to hold his head down for the rest of the conversation, hiding the fact that he was biting his lower lip desperately trying to hold the sounds back and nodding a few times in what he thought was the right places. Ianto was now having half of Jack's arousal in his mouth sucking gently and waiting for the other man to give up and send the woman out. It didn't take Ianto much work and now he knew Jack was close to completion. He slowed down a little and pulled off the erection blowing on it then giving the man a chance to speak to Gwen which Jack took gladly.

"Look, Gwen I'd like to continue but I've got a phone from UNIT in a few minutes and I still have to look after something, so if you don't mind..." Jack left the sentence hanging in the air, mostly because he couldn't concentrate enough to finish it. It got Gwen to leave the office, and the second he saw her back he pushed the chair back a little and put his left wrist into his mouth to sooth the sounds he was making. When the door was closed behind her Jack put the other on the back of Ianto's head, pushed his hips up from the chair forcing his cock into Ianto's mouth deeper, making Ianto suck on it more knowing Jack was close and after two thrust Jack came with a muffled cry.

Ianto looked up at Jack after swallowed down everything and started to clean the other man and dress him up while said man sat there in complete bliss for a few more seconds. When Jack came back to Earth he beckoned Ianto up for a kiss.

"Come here..." the immortal looked down and Ianto leaned up for the kiss. The younger one was so lost in the kiss that he recognized Jack attempt to rise them almost too late. They stood up and Ianto was quite happy with the thought of a blowjob, so he comlpied when Jack maneuvered him up on the table.

Jack got a hold of Ianto's thighs, lifted them up and forced Ianto to link his ankles around Jack's middle. Then he reached back grabbed one of Ianto's shoe-covered feet and freed it from its confine. Ianto was still dazed in the kiss and from his arousal so he let Jack manipulate him and sighed when he felt Jack's hands in his crotch, brushing his erection. Jack freed his mouth from Ianto's and went on sucking the young man's neck

"I could come just by sucking on your neck and your jawline" Jack murmured into Ianto's throat. To prove his point he dug his hard again cock into Ianto's hip, making the man beneath him groan in anticipation 'thank immortality for decreased recovery time' thought Jack.

Jack's hands weren't resting and after he managed to open Ianto's trouser, he grabbed it and started taking it off. Jack growled into Ianto's mouth when he realised the young man was sitting on the desk, so he couldn't take it off. Ianto's released Jack's shirt's lapels, put his hands on the desk to lift himself and let Jack pull off his trouser. They broke the kiss and when the trouser was left tangled around one of Ianto's ankle, they grabbed for each other again. Jack freed is cock from his trousers and stepped close enough to Ianto to grab their cocks in one of his hand. As Ianto felt it he threw his head back exposing his neck to which Jack went back sucking on.

Jack's other hand also went down to his hand on their cock, but it didn't stay there for long. Soon, it went further down on Ianto's body, first it stopped at his balls fondling with them than, forcing Ianto's legs wider, he stroked his perineum and finally reached his entrance. He circulated there with his dry fingers, slowly getting Ianto relaxed, than pushed one finger in a bit. It didn't take Ianto much time to relax around that finger so Jack pushed all the way in before slowly pulling out and repeating the movement. He didn't get far when he felt Ianto pulling his finger out he wanted to ask what the problem was, but he saw that Ianto was putting lube on his hand. Jack had no idea when and from where the Welshman produced lube but he was grateful for it, he didn't want to release the man in his arms. While he was lost in his thoughts Ianto put his hand back to his entrance and leaned back a little on the desk, so Jack resumed stroking their cock together and fingering Ianto, soon with two of his fingers and he was continually abusing the man's prostate.

When Jack felt Ianto getting close he stopped the stroking, which left Ianto whimpering, he opened his eyes begging with them to Jack to finish him off. But Jack just grinned and added a third finger to the two inside of Ianto's hole. It took all Ianto's willpower not to make a sound, remembering it was the middle of the day with all the others in the Hub, just a few feet away.

"Bastard!" he managed to groan in a low voice, but he decided to give in to Jack's plan and hoped he would let him come sooner rather than later.

"Yeah... well..." but as Jack was answering he pulled out his fingers from Ianto, covered his cock with the remaining lube and started push it into Ianto. They both moaned from the feeling but Ianto grabbed Jack's head between his hands and guided their mouth together to swallow their cries. When Jack was all the way in they released eachother's mouths and touched their forehead together breathing into the other's mouth while they kept still. Jack was squeezing Ianto's ass with one hand while the other was holding Ianto's head in place and Ianto wound both his arms around Jack, holding onto the man for dear life. A few breathes later Ianto took a bigger one, released it slowly and whispered to Jack.

"Move!" Jack obeyed and pulled out a little, then slammed back in. Soon he set up a steady pace which left both of them breathless. Ianto buried his head into Jack's neck to groan there, and his fingers flexed on Jack's back in time of his thrusting. When Jack felt he was close to coming he reached for Ianto's abandoned cock and started pumping in earnest, determined to bring Ianto off first. It didn't take long for Ianto to reach his climax and he bit into Jack's neck to mute his moans. Thrusting into Ianto through his orgasm was enough for Jack to reach his peek, he let out a louder moan. They leaned into eachother's embrace to catch their breath afterwards.

"I can't believe we've just done that..." breathed Ianto, Jack's answer just a low rumble was.

"Yeah... we hardly have sex anyway" said Jack with as much sarcasm as he was capable of with his half hard cock still buried inside of Ianto. Ianto shoot him a look that could have turned the captain into ashes. 'If looks could kill' shivered Jack but that didn't stop his cock twitching with renewed interest. Ianto moaned as his used hole was stretched a little again.

"JACK!" hissed with angry amusement. Sometimes he couldn't believe that man, they just finished fucking practically in front of their teammates and he was getting hard again.

"Sorry!" at least he had the decency to look sheepish as he untangled himself from Ianto's grip and pulled back from the man.

As Ianto gained strength to move, Jack zipped his pants up and produced wipes from his desk-drawer for Ianto, then fell back to his chair to do one of his best hobbies: watch Ianto. He liked it much more when his lover was getting out of clothes, but he didn't complain now either, he was watching the man anyway. Ianto seemed too anxious to go out of the office, so Jack beckoned him over where he was sitting. He tugged the reluctant Welshman into his lap which earned him a newer death-glare. But that didn't stop him being concerned for his lover.

"OK... what is it? We've just had amazing, mind-blowing sex even. It's not natural to be this worried after THAT." Jack squeezed Ianto closer when he tried to get away.

Ianto huffed:

"Yes, but we haven't done THAT here" confused, Jack lifted his eyebrows, and Ianto continued "like this, in the middle of the day, with the others just at the other end of the door. What if they heard?" and with a mortified groan his head fell to the immortal's shoulder. Now Jack understood Ianto's anxiety. He reached down, lifted Ianto's head to kiss those lips, because he couldn't resist when he got a lapful of Ianto. The young man sighed into the kiss, than broke it and leaned his forehead to Jack's.

"Jack, you can't solve everything with sex..." and then he frowned "especially if the problem is said sex.

"I know, I just can't help myself around you." and with that he captured Ianto's lips again, and the man let himself be guided back into the kiss, because he couldn't resist the captain talented mouth either. They lost themselves in the kiss, neither of them was lustfully hungry for it now that they returned from the high, they kept it lazy with their lips touching, sometimes tongues slipped in but never in a demanding way and never stayed long. After what seemed eternity they parted, but remained close.

"You don't have to be this worried, they won't say anything, even if they heard something."

"Yeah... well you don't have to deal with Owen's remarks, if they did hear it..." Ianto took a deep breath, getting a lungful of Jack's pheromones, generally they helped him calm down and concentrate on one problem, even if usually that problem was Jack himself. He got up from his seat on the older man's legs, and give Jack a chaste kiss as a goodbye, then turned to the door. Before he opened it, he turned back to the captain "you'd better hope they didn't hear us, or you won't get anything from what I've been planning for the evening."

He winked at Jack and quickly left the office, leaving a frustrated-for-the-rest-of-the-afternoon Jack Harkness at his desk.

THE END


End file.
